


Sweet dreams

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rehydrated Ganondorf - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Triforce shenanigans, just work w/ me here, look I know Zelda has the full Triforce, sometimes...sometimes the Triforce just wants to call up its exes okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Strange dreams are nothing new, but these ones are a little stranger than most...
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, uh, did not mean for this to be my first foray into both the LoZ fandom, and this ship, but uh, it happened anyways.
> 
> Thanks to all the folks in the [Triforce Trio discord](https://discord.gg/DFhvmJkMsD) for letting me yell at them all over various things, and obliquely inspiring this whole mess.

Zelda fairly quickly realizes she’s dreaming. From two basic facts. First: she is in the Castle throne room as it was a hundred years ago, seated on a throne she’s never claimed, in the queenly regalia that was destroyed with everything else. She quickly looks out of the corner of her eye to the right, as she’d expected, Link stands a step behind her throne, ready. His gaze, though, is focused on the petitioner’s circle below.

Her gaze moves to follow his, which brings her to reason two this is a dream: for Ganondorf Dragmire is enchained there, something that could _never_ happen in reality, even without him carrying his piece of the Triforce.

“So then, Princess.” Dragmire’s voice is smoother here in the dream than what she recalls from their only meeting, perhaps it is an echo from a previous life, that deep baritone. “You’ve finally caught me.” Despite his words, and the chains, there is a smug look on his face, as if this is all part of some grand plan. Perhaps it is, she’s only ever dealt with Calamity after all, not this human face of his. “Whatever will you do?”

Behind her Link’s movement is barely a whisper, he clearly doesn’t like Dragmire’s tone. She holds a hand up, forestalling him. “Queen,” she corrects, though she doubts it will do much good even in a dream. Dragmire seems the type who will do as he pleases, even in her mental conception of him

“As for what I shall do, that depends on _you_ , King Dragmire.” _She_ will address him correctly, even if he will not. “Will you swear fealty to me, as Chief Riju has?” Apparently the fealty of a War Chief and the fealty of a King were mutually exclusive. There had been more to it than that in Riju’s explanation, but the intricacies had escaped Zelda at the time, as fascinating as they were.

Dragmire straightens as much as he is able, she’ll give him this: he acts as a king should, seemingly royal even when chained by the enemy. “And if I do not, _Queen_?” His golden eyes flick from her to Link. “Will you have your Hero cut me down like a rabid dog? Or would you at least give me the fighting chance of freedom and a sword of my own?” His eyes narrow. “Even with the Master Sword, I could take him,” it is a simple statement of fact, not a boast.

The leather of Link’s gloves creak, likely wrapped around the hilt of that same sword. A part of Zelda desperately wishes she could pester Dragmire with questions. He is ten thousand years old, after all. He knew what Hyrule was like before the breaking, when they have so little from that time. From a historical standpoint he is a miracle and she wants to _know_. She tightens her own grip on the arms of her throne. Questions can wait, once she knows he will serve.

“I am not my predecessors,” she tells him. “Though I do not fault you for believing so. If you refuse, I shall send you back to the Gerudo for Chief Riju to deal with as she wishes, but will not recognize you as any sort of power regardless.”

He laughs, and she frowns, not getting the joke.

“How you taunt me, Queen,” despite the angry words there’s almost a note of respect in his voice. “I have not had _Power_ in quite some time.” His gaze now is only for her right hand, where the Triforce lies. Ah, yes, he once held Din’s piece. Heh, she guesses that _might_ be a funny joke, if you liked gallow’s humor. “But I must insist, that even if I will not bow to you, _Zelda_ , that I can be of _much_ use.” His grin this time shows off his fangs, which his tongue curls around briefly. “Might I show you?” There’s something unfamiliar in his gaze, something that makes her feel strangely warm.

Link’s hand lands on her shoulder, giving a warning squeeze. She rests her hand atop his. “I’ll be fine,” she murmurs. She holds the Triforce, he might have Calamity on his side, but she can banish him with ease. “If,” she speaks to Dragmire again. “You swear to do no harm to myself, or Link, I will allow it.”

“I swear,” Dragmire inclines his head, as if they’re playing chess and she’s made an unexpected move. “That for the next... _two_ hours, I will not harm you, or your Hero, in any fashion, unless either of you ask it. Does that suit you, Queen?”

Instead of answering she waves her hand. The chains on him vanish without a trace, that sort of things can happen in dreams. He stands, stretching himself lightly. It’s easy to forget that by Hylain standards he is a giant, but she becomes _more_ aware of this as he slowly stalks up the stairs to her. He certainly has the dance-like grace of a Gerudo, one she finds herself unable to look away from.

Link tenses even further as Dragmire comes to kneel in front of her. “I thought you were not going to swear fealty?” With him kneeling they are practically at eye level, and she finds herself shifting, that strange warmth growing.

“Ah, Zelda.” He gives a toothy grin. “There are many reasons a man might kneel, that have nothing to do with fealty.”

Before she can reply, one of his large hands settles on her waist. Frightfully warm, even through her layers of clothes. She cannot look away from it, as it sits there. As it begins to move down, her skirt _vanishing_ as he does so.

Oh, she finally realizes, this is about sex.

She supposes Dragmire is not _unattractive_ , and it _is_ a dream, though Link is her usual object of affection. She glances up at him, to find he’s staring at her naked legs and torso in something akin to shock, as if he’s never seen them before. Zelda bites back the urge to laugh, even in her dreams, she cannot conceive him an experienced partner, it seems.

Dragmire, _Ganondorf_ she supposes, if they’re going to have sex, clicks his tongue. “Am I already disinteresting you? I had not realized you were so worldly, Queen Zelda.” His hands settle on her thighs, warm and rough.

“Ah,” she hadn’t realized those hands would be _quite_ so distracting just like that. Her cheeks flush red. “Not at all, apologies.”

“Apology accepted,” he hums. The hands on her thighs tug her closer to the edge of her throne, until she’s in danger of falling off. Satisfied by that, Ganondorf grabs her left leg and moves it until it’s resting atop her hand and the arm of the throne. Which leaves her...quite exposed.

“ _Ah_ ,” she is not sure if it’s an actual protest or not. Anyways, it’s practically overwhelmed by Link’s own strangled sound; she can feel his gaze on her as clearly as she can Ganondorf’s.

One of those large, rough fingers drags up through her exposed opening, making her insides clench. He licks his lips. _“Pretty as a pomegranate_ ,” he praises in Gerudo. Her blush deepens when he raises that same finger to his own lips and licks it. _“And sweet as morning dew.”_

Before she can even start to formulate a response, his face is _there_. She lets out a shriek at the first brush of his tongue against her clit. His hands settle on her thighs again, this time keeping them well apart, her own legs pushing against his hold as she tries to close them again instinctively.

Link’s hand, she had almost completely forgotten about him, tightens even more. Even as she arches against Ganondorf, she turns her head up to Link. He’s trembling, eyes still glued to where Ganondorf is...eating her out. Zelda risks a glance down to Link’s own waist to see...somehow her blushes deepens even more to realize he’s _hard_.

Not letting herself think, she fumbles at his jerkin for a few seconds, before gaining enough strength to pull him down so she can kiss him. It does not at all distract her from what Ganondorf is doing, in fact she is fairly certain she just felt a _fang_ against her clit, but it does help muffle her screams when he starts to slide a finger in along with his tongue.

Link at least does begin to kiss her back, and Zelda lets herself relax some, to let herself enjoy this dream she’s created.

Ganondorf rubs that finger against _something_ inside her, and her world goes white for a moment as she orgasms, this time her scream echoing through the throne room. When she floats back down she’s surprised to find that Ganondorf hasn’t stopped, in fact, he seems to be working even harder now. She squirms to try and escape, but he holds her down with ease, and somehow she’s not afraid or angry about that.

Apparently during her orgasm, the top of her regalia finally vanished as well, leaving her fully naked.

Link lets out a rare sound, and she knows him well enough she can read the whole question in it, echoed in his eyes as well. “Yes.” She wonders if he’ll conform to what she thinks he will do, or if he’ll be Link as always.

He is Link as always, it seems. Instead of pushing Ganondorf aside like she’d thought, he twists her some, Ganondorf seems to catch on faster than Zelda does, because one of his hands leaves her thigh to cup her ass, holding her up off the throne completely. Zelda’s free hand tangles itself into Ganondorf’s mass of hair to try and stabilize herself.

Link gives her a brief kiss, then lowers his head, lips settling on her breast. The hand in his jerkin moves to _his_ hair, a keen leaving her as he licks and teases her nipple.

A few minutes later, Zelda comes so hard she wakes herself up…

-

She felt sticky and uncomfortable and Zelda quickly kicked the covers of her bed off her, half grateful she _was_ in a bed, and not out camping somewhere with Link.

Turning herself over she buried her face in a pillow and _screamed_. Goddesses, _Link_. _Ganondorf_. She screamed again. Sending a brief prayer to Hylia that when Link came back from Lynel hunting there’d be no reason for them to go to the desert. She wasn’t sure she could look at that Dragmire again and not recall her dream, Demon King or no.

-

Link was relieved he was alone out here in the woods. It meant there was nothing stopping him from shoving a hand down his underwear and unceremoniously getting himself off. Even uncertain as he was about the fact Ganondorf was featured in it, Link still came to the haze dream image of Zelda spread across her throne, the both of them pleasuring her.

As he came down from his own shuddering orgasm, Link climbed out of his sleeping bag. Intent on the freezing cold stream nearby. Maybe...maybe he’d wait another day before returning to Zelda at Tarry Town, just to calm himself down.

-

Ganondorf let out an explosive snarl as he woke, and things had just been getting _good_.

He cracked an eye open, glowering at Riju, still jumping on his bed. “Off, little Chief,” he snarled.

She blew her lips at him. “There’s work to be done, _my King_ ,” her voice was poison sweet. “Enjoying dreams can wait.”

He reached for her, if perhaps a little half-heartedly, and she danced out of the way, finally hopping off the bed at least. “Get up soon, or I’m telling everyone else!” She sing-songed.

“If you tell anyone I’ll strangle you,” he snapped. Embarrassed enough to be caught in such a state by her.

Riju stuck her tongue out at him from the doorway. “I’d like to see you try, grandpa,” she shouted in Hylian as she ran off.

Ganondorf groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter'll be up tomorrow!


	2. Link

“Watch out!” Zelda shouts from above him.

Link quickly swims out of the way, letting a huff of laughter as he watches her leap from the small clifface, curling up like a Goron before crashing into the pool below. He doesn’t even care that he gets swamped with water.

He’d found this place a few months ago, but their travels hadn’t taken them anywhere close enough for him to show it to Zelda until now. He’s glad he convinced her to come though, he can’t recall the last time they’ve let themselves have _fun_.

Zelda emerges from the water, pushing her wet hair out of the way to uncover her own grin. She swims closer to Link, the clear water around them showing off her naked body. “Thank you for showing me this place, Link, it’s _wonderful_.” She moves to float on her back.

So Link’s blushing isn’t only because of the compliment. Zelda somehow notices, in that way of hers, and rolls her eyes. “Come over here and kiss me.”

How can he refuse an order from his Princess? 

Link reaches for her face as she rights herself, pulling her even closer and laying a soft kiss on her lips. He can feel her smile as he does it again, and a third time.

Only to let out a startled sound when Zelda wraps her arms around his neck and pushes herself flush against him, deepening their kiss at the same time. She’s soft and warm and _perfect_ and he wraps his own arms around her waist to keep her close.

When they break apart, her eyes are dark. “Take me back to the shore?” She tilts her head towards the towels they had already laid out. It’s easy to change his own grip so that he can keep holding her like this as he begins to swim towards the shore.

Zelda laughs in delight, rocking against him once he’s got his feet under him. He stumbles a little and splashes her in the face in retaliation. She sputters, but laughs again.

Reaching the towels he falls to his knees before laying her down on the towels, that she doesn’t loosen her own hold on him means she pulls him down on top of her. She’s kissing him before he can protest, or lift himself up enough that he’s not crushing her.

Her hips rock again, this time it’s a different sort of wetness that begins to cover his cock. He moans into her mouth, and she makes a pleased and triumphant sound in response.

The second time he tries to brace himself above her she lets him. “Please, Link?” She rocks her hips again in emphasis. “I need you.” She looks him right in the eye, and he’s the first to break their gaze, embarrassed, if also pleased.

He meets her gaze again though as he nods, reaching between them to check that she’s ready, which makes her pant and moan sweetly, and then to line himself up.

“Link,” there’s so much love and happiness in her voice as he begins to push in; if he died right here, he thinks he’d be pretty fine with it. Though Zelda probably wouldn’t.

He lets out a groan of his own as he sinks in deeper, her walls seeming to cling tightly to him, drawing him in deeper. Link makes himself keep up the slow pace, wanting to savor every second of this. Especially when it makes Zelda whine, her nails digging into his shoulders. “ _Link_ ,” exasperation fills her voice now. He loves it just as much as her happiness.

A large, too-warm hand settles on his ass and _shoves_. “It’s not polite to leave a lady wanting,” Ganondorf’s deep voice fills the air around him.

Link tries to pull free of Zelda, but she wraps her legs around his waist and Ganondorf’s hand tightly, pinning him in place. So all Link can do is turn his head and glower at the giant who’s interrupted them. Ganondorf looks wholly pleased with himself and not at all intimidated. 

“I agree,” Zelda moans, Shifting restlessly. Despite himself, Link finds his gaze drifting back to her, entranced by the way she moves beneath him. “But, some more movement would be nice.”

Ganondorf rumbles, the sound shivering through Link’s bones. “You’re the one keeping him there, Princess,” his voice is amused. “Though I think the sight of the both of you like this is _quite_ fetching.”

Zelda narrows her eyes at Ganondorf, and maybe they’ll finally kick his ass? She does even loosen her hold on his torso, allowing Link to start pulling out. Except when he reaches the halfway point, Ganondorf’s hand shoves him back in, making Link and Zelda both cry out. Her walls ripple around him. “That’s...yes, like that please,” she sighs.

Link doesn’t quite know what to do, the last time this’d happened in his dreams—and Link is quickly coming to realize he’s dreaming, if only _because_ Ganondorf is here—Ganondorf hadn’t tried to touch him, or direct him in any way. That- Link yelps, his whole body jerking forward, as he feels one of Ganondorf’s fingers press against his hole.

“What did you _do?_ ” Zelda sounds more pleased and curious by what just happened, Link doesn’t quite know how to feel about that.

“Gave him some motivation,” Ganondorf replies easily. The soft pressure doesn’t let up as that finger begins to circle.

Link clenches his teeth together to try and hold back the sounds that want to escape from his mouth. He does thrust his hips though, practically slamming into Zelda.

She cries out in delight, wrapping her arms around him again and pulling him against her.

That Goddess-damned finger presses _in_ , briefly, and Link bites down on Zelda’s shoulder to muffle his whimper. She moans sweetly, the sound becoming strangled as Link manages to pick up his pace.

Ganondorf, the bastard, does it _again_. This time not pulling the finger out, only begins that infuriating circle _inside_ Link. Link _jerks_ , and this time there’s no muffling his own cry. He feels like he’s no longer in control of even himself; hips moving erratically, moaning and panting as he well and trully fucks Zelda, while his supposed great enemy is fucking _him_ with a finger.

A finger that begins to sink deeper, clearly intent on something.

When he finds it, Link’s shout is loud enough to send the nearby birds scattering. He buries his face in Zelda’s neck, panting furiously.

Seconds later she stills underneath him, a keen pouring out of her mouth as she orgasms.

Link expects that’s the end of it, except when he tries to pull out, Ganondorf’s finger rubs against that spot he’s found, sending Link into a spasm. “Ah, ah, Hero. I think Zelda would very much like it if you came inside her. Yes, Zelda?”

Zelda’s hold on him is weaker now, but he doesn’t fight when she pulls him into a sloppy kiss. “Yes, please, Link.” 

“See, Link? And what did I say about disappointing ladies?” Ganondorf’s voice is a seemingly impossible croon. Someone like Ganondorf should _not_ be able to _croon_. Something akin to a snarl is the only response Link can give, Ganondorf laughs. “There’s that bite.”

Before Link can glower at the other man again, Ganondorf pushes his finger against that spot. While a second finger begins to make itself known.

Link’s world goes a little white, even as he thinks that two fingers is most definitely too much. Another whimper escapes him, as he tries to squirm away, but there’s no escape. Just the almost painful stretch and burn.

Somehow though, Ganondorf manages it, and Link’s body just sort of gives up. Zelda’s hands glide up and down his sides, letting out her own weak little sounds every time his cock twitches inside her.

Ever so slowly, Link can only have the briefest thought that he’s mocking Link’s own prefered pace, Ganondorf pumps his fingers in and out. Teasing up against that damn spot every time they fill him.

It’s the longest orgasm of Link’s life, in fact Link’s pretty sure he blacks out at one point. Because the next thing he knows he’s no longer inside Zelda, but on his back, a warm tongue _licking_ him. He manages the strength to look down, only the barest murmur of surprise filling him when he realizes it’s Ganondorf, cleaning him up.

Ganondorf’s eyes meet his, and there’s a flash of a grin. “You taste better than I thought you would.”

Link squawks in embarrassment…

-

Only to barely bite back that same squawk as he woke up. Damnit, he was hard _again_ , and this time Zelda was asleep nearby.

A quick check at least reassured him that she was still sleeping. So he at least didn’t have to explain why his cheeks were burning, or why he was hard.

He all but kicked himself out of his sleeping bag, snatching an ax from his bag with a low snarl. He was going to chop down trees until it went away; even if it meant cutting down the whole forest, so help him Hylia. 

-

At least this time when Ganondorf woke up horny and frustrated, Riju wasn’t there to see it, thank the Goddesses.

Sitting upright, he scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. This was getting fucking rediculous. He turned his attention to his aching cock, glowering at it. As if that was going to make it go away. At the rate these dreams kept happening, nothing was going to calm it down. Not even if snow were somehow to miraculously appear in the desert, not melt right away, and he jumped in it.

He flopped back into his bed with a groan. He just wanted some Goddessdamn _sleep._

-

Zelda did her best to pretend sleep as she heard Link moving around before stomping into the forest. Once she was certain she was alone she curled up in her sleeping back, biting her lip in an effort to keep quiet as she fingered herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz remember to use lube irl for anything anal.
> 
> See you tomorrow for Gan’s chapter!


	3. Ganondorf

Ganondorf sits at his balcony, staring out across the desert and the rainbow of colors the setting sun paints across it and the town around him. Around him the air grows cooler, but he hardly notices it thanks to the beauty around him that makes his soul sing.

Behind him comes a silvery chime, and he twists around to see someone sitting upright in his bed. Drawn inside he picks up a goblet, drinking the spiced wine slowly, enjoying watching Zelda—absently he wonders how long it will take for her to notice she’s naked.

She stares at the delicate silver chain around her ankle for a few seconds, as if she can’t quite comprehend what it is. Her eyes travel across the rest of his bed, widening when she sees Link, still asleep, a matching chain around one of his own ankles—and equally naked as she. Zelda flushes, looks down at herself, the red of her blush traveling downward quickly. Only for it’s progress to be hidden when she yanks a pillow over to cover herself.

Finally though, she looks about the rest of the room. Her eyes narrow in that haughty way of hers when she spots him. “Ganondorf.”

“Princess,” he drawls. “So nice of you to finally join me.”

“Release us.” She straightens, looking every inch the princess she is, even when hiding behind a pillow. “...please?”

He laughs at that, stalking towards her and the bed. She stills when he puts his knee on it, leaning over her even still. “You needs must have a bit more conviction than that, Princess, if you wish to ask for your freedom. Though, honestly, I would prefer you to beg.”

Somehow her blush deepens even more, but to his surprise she tosses the pillow she’d covered herself with aside; hitting Link, the poor Hero—Ganondorf is starting to have his doubts that the other man is truly still asleep. She rises to her knees, barring herself completely—he gives a hum of approval. “Release us, please, Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo.”

“A good start,” he agrees. That she does not move back when he shifts closer is also pleasing. “But I think I want you to beg for something else now.”

His free hand dives into her hair, his tight grip forcing her head back. There’s apprehension in her gaze, but she says nothing. She does let out a yelp, however, when he pours the rest of his wine against her neck.

He watches it slide down her body for a few seconds, before bending his head down to chase the rivlets. Her body begins to shake when he reaches her breasts, letting out a delightfully broken sound when he sets his teeth against a nipple, crying out even louder when his hand reaches up to twist the other.

There are eyes upon them now, and when Ganondorf gives a sidelong look, he is not surprised to see Link, eyes hot with anger and desire. Ganondorf pulls away from Zelda long enough to grin at the other man, before deciding on a different sort of tease.

He grabs Zelda’s right hand, runs his tongue over the Triforce there. It sizzles against his tongue, crackles between his teeth like sweet lightning. _Power_ flows down his throat like water, and he wants to _drown_ in it once more.

Only for it to be yanked away. He snarls at Zelda, clutching her hand to her chest, at her denying him. She snarls right back, with all the fierceness she can muster. It is _glorious._

He lunges. She falls back and attempts to scramble away. Only to stop, bracing herself to drive her foot into his shoulder when he reaches her, making him grunt. Rough hands grab him by the hair, yank him backwards with strength the Hero does not deserve.

Ganondorf roars, reaching behind him and grasping Link with ease. Tossing him over and sending him crashing into Zelda. “ _Mine_ ,” he snarls. Lunging for them again.

The little time he has given them, however, was clearly too long. In a coordinated move they rise to meet him, their combined weight—and likely a little help from the Triforce—sends him crashing back against the bed, the two of them now atop him. Zelda’s hand flashes for a moment, and when Ganondorf tries to rise he finds he cannot.

An angry, warning snarl leaves him as he struggles—he can at least still move, if only a little. Though to his surprise neither of them attempt to unlock their chains and escape. Instead Zelda sits astride his chest, staring down at him; and Ganondorf is fairly certain Link is making a line of bites down his side.

“You.” Zelda draws his attention back to her, once again the imperious Princess he has known so many times before. “Are _ridiculous_.” With that strange proclamation, she begins to slide down.

He lets out a purring rumble when she reaches his cock, which twitches as she begins to rub her own wetness against it. Rocking his own hips teases him as much as it teases her, but that doesn’t stop it from being enjoyable.

To his disappointment, she doesn’t try to take it inside her, he bares his teeth. “Afraid?” He flexes his body, trying to break the magic keeping him on the bed. The urge to pin _her_ to the bed and see her try to take _all_ of him a dark coil in his chest.

Zelda sniffs, moving down even more until she’s straddling a leg. “Of you? Not much at the moment.” She begins to bend down, until her face is level with the tip of him, her breath the worst tease of all. “But I wouldn’t want Link to feel left out.”

As if that summoned him, Link is there, straddling Ganondorf’s other leg. His head moving down towards the base, tongue darting out to try and collect the wetness Zelda left behind.

Ganondorf shouts, the sound quickly turning into another roar as Zelda manages to take the head of him into her mouth, tongue dancing across his slit.

It is the strangest—and most delightful—torture Ganondorf has ever experienced. He barely even notices that they’re rocking against his thighs, quite literally getting off on him. The thought vanishes when Link’s head moves up, meeting Zelda’s at the tip, the two of them kissing around it. Feathers float around them as the sound of shredding fabric fills the air.

Hands join in the work, and it is perhaps a little embarrassing how quickly Ganondorf comes. Hazily watching as the two of them seem to make it a game, how much of his seed they can consume, smiling and laughing at each other. It arouses a strangely warm feeling in his chest…

-

Which followed him into the waking world. Ganondorf let out a frustrated groan, _Goddesses_ , what was with these dreams? He hadn’t even had an orgasm, in reality at least. With another sound he rolled over and began rocking against his mattress. Wishing it were anything else: cunt, ass, thighs, breasts, a _throat_. Someone warm and pliant who made delightfully needy sounds that would drive him wild.

He muffled his snarl as he came with a fist.

Clearly his fate was to die of sexual frustration this Cycle, and he’d give the Goddesses points for novelty, at least.

-

Zelda couldn’t quite hold back her pants as she quickly looked around the room at the inn, grateful Link was already gone again. Her thighs rubbed together easily as she squirmed.

Three dreams in a week? Clearly the Goddesses were trying to tell her _something_. Though she had no clue what. Unless it was to get laid, and she felt that Goddesses likely didn’t care _that much_. So maybe it was just her subconscious.

Though she didn’t quite know what to make of the fact her subconscious seemed to like Link _and_ Ganondorf both just fine.

-

Link brushed his horse with perhaps a bit more vigor than necessary.

One dream he could excuse, maybe even two, but three clearly meant something was up. Definitely involving Ganondorf, since he kept appearing, when Link perhaps might prefer he _didn’t_. Pointedly ignoring the tiny voice in his head pointing out that he possibly _did_.

Ganondorf might not have Power, or much of a connection to Calamity, but he was clearly plotting _something_. 

And maybe it was time he and Zelda figured out _what_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow, if all goes well, will be the last chapter. Hope to see you there!


	4. Realization

The throne room again, though Zelda quickly loses interest in the question of whether this is a continuation of the first dream, or a wholly new one just in the same setting. Hard to focus on such mental conundrums when her naked body is being lifted up by an equally naked Ganondorf, one handed even.

His free hand grabs her own, and guides them up to the top of the throne. “One would think you’d want me to hold onto _you_.” Zelda isn’t quite sure if that’s a challenge, or a tease.

“You’ll see, Princess.” He smirks at her. This time ‘princess’ doesn’t feel like an insult, but strangely higher praise. Ganondorf shifts closer to her, bracing a knee on the seat of the throne, while he takes his _very_ large cock in hand—she doubts it’s that big in real life, and wonders why she _wants_ it to be that big. “Deep breath, Princess, this will take some work.”

She feels the head of him press against dripping entrance, and already she can tell it’s not going to fit. Zelda only gets as far as opening her mouth to tell him that fact, what air she would have used to _say_ it gets punched out of her lungs when he _keeps pressing_. Her body impossibly giving way.

“Fu-uck,” she shrieks. Her hands gripping the throne more tightly. Her mind is overloading, too many conflicting sensations all at once; even so she finds herself distantly aware of the fact that her hips are now working _with_ Ganondorf, trying to take more of him.

Unlike Link, who’s slow pace had been deliberately teasing, Ganondorf’s slow penetration is necessity. This does not stop some part of her from complaining, she wants to know what it would feel like to be well and truly _fucked_. She rocks her hips down, taking in just that little bit more. “More.” Zelda hadn’t realized that whimpers could be _demanding_.

Golden eyes narrow, and Ganondorf bites out something in Gerudo—though no Gerudo she’s ever heard or studied—before seeming to regain some semblance of control. “More is it?”

He grabs for something, perhaps Zelda should be more aware of everything but it’s hard to focus on _anything_ considering her current state of impalement, and a few seconds later Link is there between them. For all intents and purposes sitting on Ganondorf’s dick and Zelda has to laugh, because he looks so very disgruntled by the whole thing.

Her laughter quickly dries up however as a Link gets a _look_ in his eye, he bends forward and reclaims a nipple, his own cock rubbing against her clit and Zelda _wails_.

Both Ganondorf’s arms and hands are bracing her now, pulling them all closer together, so that every time he moves forward, Link moves too and Zelda wonders if she’ll start throwing off magic this is so good.

The world narrows down even further, to stretch and pleasure and the chorus of sounds they all make.

Ganondorf begins to pull out and Zelda can’t help but protest immediately. Then he _shoves_ back in, practically slamming Link against her at the same time and Zelda cannot do anything more than _exist_ in the pleasure filling her to overflowing.

Another screaming orgasm, and like last time this does not stop Ganondorf, or Link for that matter. The both of them moving against and inside her, licking and rubbing and _filling_ and…

The sound of wood cracking fills the air, confusing Zelda. Only to distantly realize the throne she’s bracing herself on is...falling away…

She shrieks, but for a wholly different reason, as they all fall to the floor.

Even though they’re still joined, none of them _do_ anything, except lie there and come to the slow realization that they _broke the throne_ , with _sex_.

Link’s embarrassed gaze meets Zelda’s and she finds herself blushing fiercely as she covers her face. “Goddesses.”

“Hmmm,” Ganondorf’s voice rumbles. “Oops.”

Zelda starts laughing, they join her as she drifts into wakefulness…

-

Once again Zelda felt frustration, if for a wholly different reason. Despite waking up there was still the warm bubbly feeling in her chest, at a joke shared, but yet not. The feeling slowly faded into a sort of sadness at that fact. They were only her dreams, after all, there _was_ no joke to share.

Sitting up in her sleeping bag she was unsurprised to find Link already awake and cooking. Staring at the pot with enough intensity she thought he could use that to heat whatever was inside instead of the fire. He gave her a nod and a smile when he noticed her.

“Morning,” she greeted back. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes before starting to get up. Link turned his attention back to cooking and she almost wished he wouldn’t; it wasn’t as if she was indecent, or in need of privacy. If she were also honest with herself, she hoped he might well... _notice_ her and try something. Afraid to do it herself for fear of making him feel obligated to go along with it.

As she went to the nearby creek to wash herself, she wondered if _that_ was why Ganondorf was in her dreams. They were _almost_ equals, in rank if not power, and she never felt as if he were doing _anything_ he didn’t want to. A strange thing to think about a figment of her own sleeping mind, but she felt the point stood.

“No use wondering anymore,” she muttered to herself.

She returned to the campfire and accepted the plate Link handed her, eating with gusto. “Where should we go next?”

Link managed to eat, and pull out the Sheikah Slate at the same time—it didn’t surprise her anymore—bringing up the map. He turned the Slate around, finger tapping the desert.

“Gerudo Town?” She hazarded, now doing her level best to fight back a blush. Granted going to Gerudo town didn’t mean they’d _encounter_ Ganondorf, as small as it was. But it was greater odds, then say, turning around and finding him _here_.

A nod from Link as he tucked the Slate away again.

“Any particular reason?” Not that there needed to be, but the desert was not one of their frequent stops—part of the reason they’d felt fine letting Ganondorf return there. 

This time she got a shrug, Link’s whole focus on the plate in front of him. Something like a fond smile crossed her lips, despite everything. “Alright, it _would_ be nice to see Riju again.” Though encounters with Riju likely meant an increase of the likelihood of Ganondorf…and Zelda was going to drive herself up the walls if she kept thinking like that.

Distraction, distraction… _oh_. “Can we hop back to Tarry Town first?”

Link gave her an arched eyebrow over the edge of the plate he was licking clean.

“I started a list, a while back, of questions I wanted to as Gan- _Dragmire_ , about the past.” Yes, history would be an _excellent_ distraction. “I remember most of them, but it would be nice to have the list, so I can write down the answers alongside the questions.”

Using his elbow Link tapped the Slate as he stood.

“Recording with the Slate isn’t the same,” Zelda answered. “Though it _might_ be useful to record the whole conversation in case I forget something…” She shook her head to focus herself. “It wouldn’t be _that_ much trouble. Anyways, my Gerudo clothes are back at your house, so we might as well.”

This seemed to win Link over, for he nodded.

-

Link half wished he hadn’t agreed to let Zelda get her Gerudo clothes as they stepped out of the Sheikah Temple into the desert. He’d forgotten how _distracting_ she looked in them. He kept his focus firmly ahead as they walked towards the Guards. Who greeted the both of them warmly.

Zelda greeted them back, by name even. Earning her bright smiles as they entered Gerudo Town.

They’d come early enough in the day that it was still bustling, Gerudo, and the few outsider _vai_ they’d allowed in, talking and trading. Link found himself scanning for Ganondorf, but wasn’t all that surprised he didn’t spot the other man.

Zelda lead the way right to the palace, greeting these guards as well—Link absently wondered if she’d managed to memorize the name of every Gerudo in town—loudly enough that Riju, bent over a table and talking with Buliara and a few other Gerudo, looked up. Her expression brightened upon seeing them.

“Link! Zelda!” She dismissed the _vai_ with a flick of her hand, and said something to Buliara before rushing over to them and pulling them into a hug. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And you,” Zelda laughed as she returned the hug. “It looks like you’ve started to grow.” Now that she mentioned it, Riju _did_ look taller than he remembered.

Riju looped her arms in theirs and began pulling them towards the stairs that led to her chambers. “I have! It’s such a relief! So what brings you to town, besides missing me?” Her grin was playful and friendly, and Link couldn’t help but return it.

“I have some questions I wanted to ask Dragmire. The amount of historical knowledge he has…” Zelda drifted off into research-thoughts, only to manage to shake herself out of them, thankfully. “If he’s not too busy.” Link began thinking of how he was going to get Ganondorf alone so he could demand answers about the... _illicit_ dreams he kept sending Link.

“He’s not here right now,” Riju answered as they reached her rooms. There was a tea set waiting for them on a low table, Link bit back a snort as Riju batted Zelda’s hands away and began serving herself. “He went to check out a tale of some missing supplies. But I don’t think it should take him too long to return here.”

“How has he been?” Zelda asked, perhaps sounding a little nervous, though she hid it well. Link was curious, too.

Riju shrugged as she set down the pot. “Alright. Hardly evil, and I must say it’s something of a relief to have a King. It’s so nice to not have to deal with inventories, or disputes, or making sure everyone else follows our laws.” She gave a quick grin. “Maybe you’ll be lucky and catch him dealing with uppity _voe_ merchants. It’s a _delight_.”

Link was glad he wasn’t the only one with a bemused expression at Riju’s words. Certainly not what either of them had expected from someone who called themselves the Demon King.

The conversation meandered from there. They were halfway through a second pot of tea when heavy footsteps reached Link’s ears. He gave a grunt and tilted his head towards the stairs. Riju and Zelda both fell quiet for a moment before Riju nodded and filled the empty cup that had come with the second pot. “That’s Ganondorf alright.”

When the man stepped onto the landing outside, Link had a moment of complete surprise; for Ganondorf looked exactly like he did in all of Link’s dreams—if perhaps a bit more dressed in his sirwal and overabundance of jewelry. Logically Link realized this made sense, considering Ganondorf was likely _sending_ them, but it still managed to catch him off guard.

He glanced at them, eyebrows arching in surprise, but that didn’t stop him from accepting the cup Riju pressed into his hands, downing it all in one go.

“The missing supplies?” She asked politely.

Ganondorf grunted as he poured himself another cup. “Some _vehvi_ were playing steal-up and let it get out of hand, is all.” He even sounded the same, and Link was doing his best to keep a neutral expression on his face, instead of glaring daggers at the other man. “They’ve been properly chastised by myself and their _vuenvi_.”

“And after their _vuenvi_ were gone?” Riju’s tone was more arch.

“There was perhaps instruction on how not to get caught next time, and some sweets. But being the fair and impartial king that I am, it clearly did not come from _me_.” The cup did very little to hide the grin on his face.

Again Link and Zelda shared bemused looks.

Riju gave a dimpled smile as she stood. “Of course. Now if you all will excuse me, I should get back to meeting with the captains. My king, if you have no pressing business, Zelda has questions she would like to ask you. I’ll have another pot of tea sent up.”

“Listen to your _venuvi_ , little chief” it almost sounded like a fond admonishment from Ganondorf. So far none of this was going like Link thought it would, not that it changed his plans. It just meant, well, he actually wasn’t quite sure.

“I will, my king, as I always have.” Riju soon vanished down the stairs.

Awkward silence filled the air between the three of them. For half a moment, Link could have sworn Ganondorf shifted closer to them, and this was, in fact, just another dream. But the man just kept sipping his tea, watching them through hooded eyes. Eventually, he did speak. “And here I thought Riju said you had questions, Princess?” There was perhaps a sharpness in his voice that there hadn’t been before, but Link didn’t _feel_ any sort of danger.

“Oh, um,” Zelda’s cheeks were dusted with pink as she reached into her little bag and pulled out a stack of papers almost a full hand high. “These are the ones I have prepared, but, I guess my first question might be...Riju still wears the War Crown, yes? Wouldn’t it...be kinder to wear it yourself? She’s still a child.”

Ganondorf studied them both for what felt like an eternity, certainly long enough for another Gerudo to stop by with a third pot of tea. When she left, he leaned over the table, making it easier for him to meet Zelda’s gaze. “Perhaps to you Hylians, yes. But she is _vai_ in every way that matters, save appearance, and even that changes. It is only right and true for a _vai_ to wear the War Crown. For all _vai_ know when to say ‘enough, no more,’ with her wearing the crown there is still a chance for peace.

“Should I don it, well, then we are in desperate and dire straights indeed. For there would be no end to the war, not until every last one of our enemy, man, woman, and child, were nothing but bone and gore. Or until the last Gerudo’s blood is spilled across the sands. _That_ is what it means for me to take that from her, Princess, and I am tired of such wars.”

Zelda looked a little pale, and Link found himself reaching under the table for her hand, squeezing it.

“But, what about Calamity? You _are_ still a part of it, shouldn’t you be...pushing for _more_ war and fighting?” Zelda asked it in a rush, perhaps a little embarrassed at the implication of her words.

A shrug. “If there is any Calamity left inside me, it’s as sessile as the rest of it, since your handy banishment trick.” His eyes flicked briefly to her right hand. “Perhaps eventually it will revive and the Cycle shall begin again. If the Goddesses are kind, I shall have already passed and given the Last Gift, and it will be a new Ganondorf to face whatever forms you take in the future.” He poured himself another cup. “For now, I only seek to rule well as king, nothing more.” He took a sip from his tea, then muttered to himself: “...as fun as it might be to break the throne of Hyrule in true.”

Link from stilled, recalling the dream he’d only had that morning. He wasn’t sure he believed what Ganondorf had just said, but there hadn’t been any sort of implication he’d done anything to Link’s dreams. Not even a sly wink. Not that Link thought long on that, realizing quickly that next to him, Zelda was turning an interesting shade of red.

-

Ganondorf first thought their silence was from offense, Hylian’s so concerned with the image of a thing, even when it’d been gone a hundred years. Perhaps he should’ve been a bit quieter in his muttering. Except...Zelda was quite red, in a way he’d grown familiar with in said dreams, even the tips of Link’s ears seemed to be burning a little. 

His own eyes narrowed.

Without giving them a chance to respond, he reached over the table and picked them both up, slinging them over his shoulders. Ignoring their protesting and demands to be let down; their squirming was more distracting, but he held on to them tightly. They were going to have this conversation in _private_.

The guards took this in with their usually stoney-faces as he descended the stairs, though Ganondorf did not doubt the whole of the Gerudo would know by the afternoon.

“Where are you taking my friends?” Riju hadn’t even looked up from the table she and her captains were gathered around. Perceptive little minx. Her captains, on the other hand, were staring opening. All the town would know in the next hour then.

Link and Zelda seemed to relax at Riju’s voice, but he answered before they could try and protest his treatment of them. “To my bedroom.” Which got them tense all over again.

“Are you going to kill them?” Ah, such a delight to be among _vai_ who would boldly ask such a question. Maybe he was getting sentimental in his old age.

“Riju, my chief. If I were going to kill them, I would _not_ do it in my bedroom.” Zelda began to giggle, for no reason Ganondorf could conceive. But he found she abruptly stopped when his hand shifted down a little to cup her ass. The captains picked up for her, and they were harder to smother, unfortunately.

“Alright,” Riju said with a hum. “But they’d better come out in the morning.” She finally looked up from the map, green eyes narrowing slightly.

“Under their own power?” He joked. His grin widening as he felt Zelda and Link’s reactions.

The question earned him a roll of Riju’s eyes. “You’re awful, old man,” she said in Hylian.

He did his best to bow without dropping his annoyed cargo. “And you are as wise and bright as the spring that feeds us all, my chief.” 

Riju rolled her eyes again, but dismissed him with a wave. Thankfully it wasn’t much farther to his own chambers, he closed the door with his foot, locking it with a muttered spell. Before finally dropping the both of them on his bed. “Now that there won’t be prying ears, care to explain yourselves?” He crossed his arms, knowing how imposing he likely looked to them.

Only for Link to cross his own arms and glower right back. Zelda tossed her golden hair back. “I don’t think I quite know what you’re speaking of, Dragmire. I only wished to ask you questions, and would have preferred we stayed in Riju’s receiving room,” her tone was airy, distant. Her eyes were darting around however, and that blush returned some.

The fun way then.

He moved closer, putting a knee on the bed, hand daring to reach out to tease along the neckline of Zelda’s kurta. “Is that so. Perhaps I shall tell you then, of the dreams I have been having for the past week, hmm? They are most educational, I must say.” Zelda certainly blushed the same way she had in the dreams. “Ah, better yet,” he leaned in closer, until his nose almost brushed hers. “As you are so academically minded, would demonstrations be better?”

A hand grabbed his arm, tugging emphatically. He turned his head to see Link glowering at him, the warning clear. Ganondorf only returned the warning with a sardonic look of his own. “Your Hero is protective this time, even of things he perhaps has no right to be.” They _could_ be together, Ganondorf supposed, he knew it had happened before, if usually after his death.

Link bared his teeth and gave a brief snarl. Ganondorf only leaned closer to him. “Shall I demonstrate on you then? I do believe you were quite the fixture in these dreams. For even in dreams, even without the Cycle, it seems Zelda cannot be long without her Hero.”

He was grabbed again, but this time it was his face, and this time he was moved none too gently, by Zelda. Only to be rewarded with a kiss. Ganondorf’s pleased sound almost overwhelmed the Hero’s own noise of surprise, not that he thought about it long. Zelda was perhaps not the most skilled kisser, but she certainly had enthusiasm.

When she broke away, they were both breathing a little heavily. “What _are_ they?”

“Don’t ask me,” he answered with a snort. “I know the reasoning of the Goddesses less than you, Princess.” His fingers twitched to grab her hand, to see if the Triforce would react to him in reality as it did in dreams; he held himself back. “It is not my doing, though I cannot say I have not enjoyed them.” Letting his gaze drift between the two of them, he reached down and pointedly adjusted himself. Laughing when they both blushed.

His laughter was cut off when Link grabbed him and hauled him further up onto the bed. This didn’t stop him from grinning as Link straddled his chest, half-heartedly glowering. Which disappeared completely when Ganondorf settled his hands on Link’s hips. “I sure, with good effort, we can break the bed as easily as we did the throne this morning.”

Next to them, Zelda groaned. “Riju was right, you’re _awful_.”

“Driven,” he corrected. He reached out for Zelda and tugged her closer. “I believe the first order of business is that we’re all wearing too many clothes.” He looked Link up and down. “The Hero most of all.” Honestly, the man had to be boiling under all those layers, Ganondorf was doing him a _favor_.

The hand on Link’s hip, moved upwards, sliding under clothes and hiking them up.

“You’re going to get him caught up in them,” Zelda muttered as she reached for laces and ties.

“You say that like that’s a bad thing. If you’d excuse me for ten minutes I could likely find those chains…” He laughed as they blushed furiously. Ah, he was going to enjoy teasing them if they kept that up. Unable to help himself, Ganondorf sat up, Link yelping as he fell into his lap. With a delighted grin, Ganondorf kissed him.

He felt Zelda shove at him, but he was unmoved. ‘How am I supposed to get his clothes off _now_ ,” she complained, which only made Ganondorf’s grin wider.

Only for Link to _surge_ against him, blunt nails digging into his shoulders as teeth _bit_. Blood dripped between them, and Ganondorf snarled into the other man’s mouth as he flipped them over, pinning Link beneath him and grinding down.

Somehow, Zelda’s choked ‘oh,’ drew them both out of their little struggle. They both turned to see that in lieu of undressing them, she’d started to undress _herself_ —an idea Ganondorf approved heartily. Her choli was half-undone, fingers stilled from watching them, teasing them with the sight of a breast.

Link managed to squirm out from underneath him, drawing a grow of amusement and frustration from him. As Link shuffled towards Zelda, Ganondorf couldn’t help himself, reaching out and snagging Link by the calf, sending him crashing into Zelda. Who managed to hold herself upright, but lost the rest of her choli thanks to Link trying to catch himself. Such a delight when a plan worked.

Moreso considering Link had his face buried between Zelda’s lovely little breasts, and when he tried to move Zelda very firmly held him in place by the hair. “No...I...I would very much like this.” Her blush began to move down to her shoulders. Ganondorf moved closer, pinning Link between them as he bent down and traced the line with his tongue. “ _Oh_. That is...if you want it too, Link.”

Ganondorf had the sense to not roll his eyes over such a saccharine comment. He could let them have it for now.

This time when Link moved away, she let him, at least enough that he could move his head to look at the both of them. Meeting them both in the eye, one after the other, and nodding intently.

“Oh, good.” Zelda looked pleased, but now highly unsure of herself.

 _Now_ Ganondorf rolled his eyes. Reaching for Link’s hips again he dug his fingers into the soft fabric there and _yanked_.

Link yelped again, crashing into Zelda once more, only this time she went tumbling back with a shriek, taking Link with her. Ganondorf gave a please chuckle as he moved to join them. “This is familiar as well,” he teased.

Zelda’s eyes narrowed, and he was surprised she managed to flip herself and Link. Perhaps helped along by the fact Link still appeared caught off-guard by the turn of events. She stood, even keeping her balance as she shed herself of her sirwal. With her hands on her hips she narrowed her eyes at Ganondorf. “And what do _you_ want?”

“For starters…” He grabbed her thigh and tugged her towards him, pleased that she didn’t fight him. “I would quite like to fuck you without interruption, _or_ waking up.” He hummed. “After that, we’ll see how things go.” Her blush raced down to her breasts. Propping himself up, Ganondorf leaned in and took her breast into his mouth, laving his tongue against her nipple as he sucked.

She cried out and clutched at his hair, and he could feel his eyelids grow heavy as her nails scratched against his scalp.

Rough hands tugged at the waist of Ganondorf’s own sirwal, and he glanced to see Link, who’d finally shed the rest of his own clothes, attempting to take them off. Zelda protested as he released her. “I assure you, Link, you will _not_ be able to pull off the same trick I did.”

Link’s eyes narrowed, clearly taking that as a challenge. After a few more seconds of struggling, Link stuck his pinky up in the air and wiggled it. Ganondorf laughed at the rude gesture. “You know very well it’s _not_.”

Obligingly he lifted his hips, returning his attention to Zelda, much to her delight. Moaning and squirming as he began to tease her slit with his fingers—this wasn’t a dream after all, she’d need all the preparation he could spare. Her knees gave out as he pushed the first one in, and he caught her easily, guiding her down to the bed gently.

Hands grabbed his cock, Link making a determined sound as he ran his tongue up the length. Ganondorf grunted as he drew Zelda closer, nuzzling and nipping the point of her ear as he spoke. “Three times, I think, then you’ll be ready to take me.” Her hands pawed at his shoulders and chest as she mewled weakly. “No, four, just to be safe.” He slowly began to add a second finger, groaning at her tightness, and Link’s ministrations. “Maybe then you’d be loose enough for Link as well, hmm, what do you say to that, Princess?” Link’s mouth paused, clearly never having considered _that_ idea.

She gave that delightful wail of hers, body seizing as he gave her that first orgasm. “Goddesses,” she panted as he continued to finger her, teasing her clit with his thumb as he began pressing in a third.

“Link,” he panted.

A questioning sound.

“Get up her and help me.” With ease Ganondorf moved Zelda, giving Link better access. “That clever tongue of yours would do better on her clit, I think.”

 _There_ was the first scream. Zelda’s grip on Link’s hair looked painfully tight, but the other man didn’t seem to mind at all as he lapped and sucked. The sight made Ganondorf’s cock twitch in a sort of protest, but he ignored it for now.

Orgasm number two thankfully came quickly. Pressing his luck, Ganondorf got his third finger in with a squelch that made Link’s hips rock against the bed.

Zelda moved one of her hands from Link’s hair to grasp tightly at his wrist. “You, are going to _kill me_.” Her words lacked anything resembling heat or chastisement, in fact, it sounded almost like _begging_.

“Where’s the fun in that, Princess?” He crooned. He shoved his fingers in as deep as they could go, making her writhe.

She barely appeared to come down from her second orgasm, when they inflicted the third. Her whole body going limp and pliant as she whined and weakly tried to twist away. “One more,” he promised, kissing the crook of her knee. “You look magnificent, Zelda.” Gently he set his teeth against her skin.

Link gave an assenting hum, making her shudder.

“Please,” she mewled. “I- _ah!”_ That would be four.

Pushing Link away, Ganondorf moved above Zelda. Her eyes were bright but hazy, watching him through a hooded gaze. He spread her legs wider as he moved to enter her. A weak moan leaving her as he began to press in. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to slam in. Carefully he pushed, perhaps wishing her body resisted more like it had in the dream. But knowing _this_ was far more enjoyable.

He was panting alongside her the further in he sank. Groaning against her throat when he reached the end of her, doing his best to still her as her body gave a restless shift.

Moving his hands, he got a good grip on her thighs and ass, before rolling them over. He let himself look down her body for a moment, his cock twitching as he took in the sight of her, flushed and stretched. A thread of amazement slithered in, clearly it was a miracle from the Goddesses that she’d managed to take nearly all of him.

Rubbing his thumbs against the crease of her hips, he looked over her shoulder at Link. Just as flushed as her, and fist tight around his cock. “She can take a little more.” If it was a challenge, it was the softest Ganondorf had ever given.

As Link scrambled over to them, Ganondorf sat up, raising her slightly as Link settled against her back. “Yes,” Zelda sighed. Her hands trembled as they rose, curling around both their necks. A cry left her as Link found her stretched opening, and Ganondorf tightened his grip on her, doing his best not to slam her down on both of them.

His head fell forward onto Zelda and Link’s shoulders as Link got the head of his cock in. All three of their voices rose in chorus at the new flood of sensations.

Ganondorf thought eventually the pleasure filling him would stop, but it only seemed to grow and grow. Until all he could focus on was Zelda’s heat, the rub of Link’s cock against his own. The rhythm they built up that had Zelda’s eyes roll into the back of her head.

It felt as if it might never end.

Eventually though, it did. Though he could not say which of them came first.

In the haze that followed, Ganondorf managed to pull himself away, though every fiber of his being seemed to protest the act. Crawling out of bed was the most difficult action he’d ever taken in who knew how many lives. He dipped a cloth into a pitcher of water, then returned.

Zelda flinched as he cleaned her. _“Shh, shh, just a touch, nothing to fear_ ,” he soothed in Sa’suresh. Link only cracked an eye when Ganondorf moved onto him.

Once he’d finished cleaning himself, he tossed the cloth aside. Pleased when neither protested him tugging them closer. All their movements were slow and sleepy as they made themselves comfortable. Ganondorf buried his head deeper into a pillow and finally gave into sleep, Link and Zelda not far behind.

On Zelda’s hand the Triforce gently pulsed and glimmered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this very self-indulgent fic!
> 
> I, personally, hope that sometime next month I'll have enough finished of the _actual_ fic I was supposed to be working on done, so that I can start posting it. It too will be OT3, but uh, more slow burn than this... _laughs_


End file.
